Squad 13
by KankuroIsMyPuppet
Summary: Squad 13 is none other than ANKO'S SQUAD! with her studence Sabuza Uchiha, Kenji Inuzuka , and Uriko Akamichi How will they cope with Her stricked training and how will they survive the chalanges of being teenage girls? find out in this story. R&R k?
1. Chapter 1

**Squad 13**

**It begins…**

I don't own naruto. "talking" _'thinking' _(**for give the spelling! O.O/ )**

All was quiet. All was still. It was 3:00am in the village hidden in the leaves and everyone was sleeping. Except for the guards of course. Then BAM! The door to a bedroom went flying open making another hole in the wall to add to the growing collection. "WAKE UP MAGGOTS!" a very loud, brown haired young women, wearing full body chain mail with a very short skirt with a long tan cote said standing in the doorway. She looked around the room. It was small and had one bunk bed, a TV, a closet and one dresser with a meair on top. 'What a pigsty' the women thought looking at the floor which was completely covered with homework and clothes. She then looked at the walls. It looked like they got in a cat fight because the wall had some blood here and there. Besides that it had some posters of some bands and some 'hot' guys. She looked at the bed and noticed they weren't wakening up! She then got out a kuniknife and said… "I said get…UP!" she then through the kuniknife at one of the body's sleeping on the bottom bunk. It was a girl with long black hair that was all over the place. She had on a orange tang top with orange short pj shorts. The kuniknife landed right in front of her and right in front of the other girl sleeping next to her. She had short dark brown almost black hair that went down to her back in the back and down to her boobs in the front.(**her hair is slanting)** She had a purple tang top on with purple pj shorts on. They both woke up instantly as the kuniknife landed right between them. They both screamed and jumped up hitting there heads on the top of their bed wakening up the girl in the top bunk. She had long light brown red hair that went down to her waist. She had on a red tang top with red pj shorts. Hearing the other two scream she woke up instantly and screamed with them as she jumped up and hit her head on the ceiling. All three of them yelped with pain and held their heads saying owww and swearing once or twice. The women in the doorway stood there smirking then said "all right maggots think we under stand each other now…" "AHHHHH…oh! Its just Anko-sensei…ANKO-SENSEI! AHHHHHHHHH!" the girl on the top bunk said. Then they all laughed at that except Anko. She was not very happy. "Ok miss Akimichi just for that little comment you all have to run five laps around the yard!" she smirked knowing how they all hated to run. "Oh and there's a catch… NO CHAKRA!" she said with her evil little smirk "now…GET OUT THERE!" she then blew a whistle and the three girls jumped out of bed ( more like fell…) and ran out of the room with Anko at their heals blowing her whistle. "gee great idea for thinking about giving her a whistle for her birth day Sabuza… your really smart aren't you!" the dark brown haired girl said to the girl with long black hair as they ran around the yard that had long grass that hadn't been cut for about a year. "SHUT UP KENJI!" Sabuza said to the dark brown haired girl. Then they looked behind them to see that Anko was no where to be found. "where's Anko?" asked the girl in front of Sabuza and Kenji. Then they heard a loud noise. They looked behind them to see Anko chasing after them with…A LAWN MOWER! ( lolz I had to mow the yard to day so that's where I got the idea! ) DUN DUN DUUUUN!

**A/N: well sorry but I have to cut this chapter short. My brother has to go on…'has' peh. I could right more but I wanna leave you hanging. **

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Will Kenji Sabuza and the other girl survive Ankos mower of death? **

**How will they survive and who's dumb idea was it to get her one! Tune in next time and find out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Squad 13 **

**Chapter 2…**

"**talking" **_'thinking' '**demons or other person thinking in someone else's head' **_

**I don't own naruto. If I did kankuro would be my puppet by now. **

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" all three girls said running faster and faster as Anko chased after them. "FASTER MAGGOTS FASTER!" she yelled as she was at there heals with…THE LAWN MOWER OF DOOM! DUN DUN DUUUN! They all yelled and ran faster and faster and almost tripped over each others feet. "FASTER URIKO FASTER!" Kenji said as she passed the girl in front of her. Uriko is the one with the long light brown red hair. "HEY!" she yelled as Sabuza ran past her too. Anko was speeding now saying "YOU JUST MADE MY WORK EASYER!" with her lawn mower of doom. "AHHHHHHHH! YOU JERKS!" screamed Uriko at the two girls that just passed her. Just then Sabuza slowed down and looked toads a tree near by. Uriko toke advantage and passed her. Sabuza then realized that there was a boy standing there smirking and was looking at them with his dark almost black eyes. She then realized who it was. It was Sasuke Uchiha. Like Sasuke she had dark almost black eyes…and dark black hair. '_oh no…what's he doing here…' _as she was lost in her thoughts she didn't realize that Anko was right behind her! _'oh shi-'_ she thought just before she got hit with the lawn mower. She hit the ground as her foot got cut up. When she fell she went unconscious and so every thing went black.

'_its so cold…and so dark…where am i? who am i? what the hell happened? Anybody there? Anyone? Anyone…?' _Sabuza woke up and found that she was surrounded by darkness. Everywhere you looked it was black, dark. **'_you are me.' _**At the sound of his voice Sabuza looked up. There was a circle of light reveling a tall male about 6 feet. (he is 6 feet I know I have the profiles book!) '_father? Is that you?' _when he nodded she backed away slowly shakeing her head. '_no. no it cant be you…your…your dead. Brother killed you…he killed you…your dead.' **'Do you really believe what you here from that piece of scum? Or do you believe your father? Because I'm here and I've come to take what's mine!'**_ he then toke his large sword from his back and cut Sabuza in half…**(what did he want you ask? What did he come to claim? And who is her father? Ill tell you in… like five chapters later! Haha! Back to da story!)**

Sabuza's eyes flew open. she looked around to see that she was in a hospital. She was breathing hard and then she noticed a shape in the corner…looking at her. She screamed and the shape laughed to revile Kenji sitting in a chair. "Ha-ha oh man that was good! Ha-ha!" she said standing up and walking over to Sabuza. "that was NOT funny! You could have giving me a hart attack!" "I know I know. Don't try to make me happy." "WHAT!" "Kidding kidding…almost…" she mumbled the last part so that Sabuza wouldn't hear. "So…how's your foot?" Kenji said looking down to where Sabuza's foot was. "my…foot…?" Sabuza said not understanding then she through her covers off reveling her foot that was now in a bright orange cast. "how'd they know what color?" Sabuza asked Kenji. "I told them" she simply said while uncapping a pen and righting ' your such a spaz. ) --Kenji' on her cast. '_there' _she thought '_perfect.' _"Oh gee thanks." Sabuza said sarcastically. "your welcome." Just then at that exact moment a nock at the door marked the arrival of none-other-than duntadadun! Uriko! She walked right in with out waiting for an answer to come in. but wait. There's something wrong. Her hair. Her hair was now…SHORT! ( A/N : I had to do that because now my friend wants short hair…--) Her hair was now down to her shoulders and was all messy like someone or something… didn't know how to cut hair but tried. "what happened to you?" Sabuza asked looking at the badly cut up hair. "Anko." Was all she said. Then Kenji whispered to Sabuza "Maggot Queen did that to her when she fell. and so the mower had a little desert." Sabuza cracked up laughing. For some reason no matter how serious Kenji looked she could always make you laugh. Kenji smirked and Uriko raised an eyebrow. "what are you laughing about?" she asked. "oh nothing" they both said looking at each other before laughing again. "well come on then! The dock. said that you can leave to day so come on! Lets go!" Uriko said putting a fist in the air then pointing to the door. "ok were coming." Sabuza said grabbing her crutches. Then they all walked out of the hospital still in their pj's back to their trailer.

**A/N: yep…that's right. They live in a trailer. They could always go live with their family witch you'll find out who they are in the next chapter but nope. They live with Anko in a trailer. That's because so they can spend 'quality' time together and train more. Oh ya this story is based of of a game me and 3 of my friends made up and we still play. No were not little kids. Were teens. Anywho this is gonna have every thing in it that we did and are doing and itll have things that we never even thought of doing. Ok then…OH! And for those of you who are slow…Zabuza is Sabuza's dad. You'll find out where the 'S' comes from in the next chapter! Ok well hoped you liked it! Plz review…well you don't have to…I don't relly need it but…any why who cares go ahead and review! Ok bybys! ** ****


	3. Chapter 3

**Squad 13 **

**Chapter 3**

**Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! **

"Wake up Maggots!" Anko came charging into Kenji, Uriko, and Sabuza's room clanging pots and pans together while blowing a whistle. She stops in the doorway and plows her whistle once again. "Time for schooooooool!" she walks over to Sabuza and ruffles her hair. Then pokes Uriko and then slaps Kenji's cheek. All of these thing they hate. And so that's why she doses them. She then blows her whistle one last time and says "rise n' shine sleeping beast!" then she walks out of the room. They all grown as Sabuza try's to fix her hair, Kanji rubs her cheek, and Uriko rubs her arm where Anko poked her. They all got up reluctantly and go get changed. Kenji is wearing a purple/brownish dress that hugs your body with a black scarf rapped around her waist and she wrapped her arms and one leg up with tape just for fun.**(like nejis)** She then combed her hair and called it good. Uriko slipped on some blue jeans and a black tang top and put her hair in low pigtails. Sabuza took the longest to get dressed. She kept putting on different outfits but taking them off. Finally she put on a loose orange skirt that went down to her knees and a yellow tang top with a white jacket. She then put her hair up in two high pig tails like always and went to the car. She had to make her self look 'perfect' for a guy she has had a crush on scents she was in 3rd grade. They all grabbed their bags and walked to the car. Kenji had a bag in the shape of a black cat's head and Uriko had a plain black bag. Sabuza had a orange bag. They all sat in the back seat of the car and buckled up knowing how fast Anko drives. Anko got in the car and without asking if they were ready she drove off like a mad women. When they arrived at their destinations Anko kicked them out and drove away. The three of them just stood there in front of the school. It was the elementary/middle school combo. It was as big as the high school but way smaller then the ninja academy. They toke out there tree leaf head bands and put them on. Kenji had hers around her neck. Uriko had hers on top of her head. (Like Sakura has hers) And Sabuza had hers on her forehead. They then walked into the school like they owned the place. They had their head bands on because all the ninjas that go to that school have to have them on. It's so the teachers can tell who's a ninja and who's not. To tell what classes they should be in and how advance it should be. They headed to the lunch room to get breakfast. Why you may ask? Well duh. You think Anko would make them breakfast! Anywho… they walked in and went to the lunch line and grabbed a tray. "uhhh…" said Kenji looking at the yellow chunky stuff the lunch lady put on her tray. "YUCK! THAT STUFF IS NASTY LOOKING!" yelled out Sabuza when the very ugly lunch lady put some of it on her tray. "Well just speak your mind why don't you Sabuza! Not like they have feelings!" Kenji said hitting Sabuza. "Owwwww!" Uriko just looked at them like they were from a different planet or something and thanked the lunch lady's for the food while apologizing for her friends' behavior. They then paid for their food and went to sit down. They were walking to their usual table to eat when…

**A/n: HAHA! MAKING YOU HAVE TO WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER! HAHA! C'YA LATER! (review plz) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Squad 13**

**Chapter 4**

They went to sit down at their usual spot when Sabuza hit something that felt like a wall. When she hit the 'wall' her tray went up and her face went right into the nasty looking 'food'. "Uhhh YUCK!" she stepped back letting the tray fall to the ground. She rubbed her hands over her eyes trying to get the 'food' out. "nasty…HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING NEXT TIME!" she yelled then she noticed who was right in front of her. Sasuke Uchiha. "Watch where your going you little pest. And to think were related." He looked down at Sabuza with discuss. "Well you're a nice older brother!" she said looking up at him. (**ok ok ya I no. Sasuke has only one family member. His brother. But this is my game story. So there related. So meh.) **"what a nuisances." He said walking off. '_grrrrr! I HATE HIM!' _she thought walking over to the 7th grade table shaking her fist. Not even bothering to clean up her mess. She sat down next to Kenji. Kenji was in-between Sabuza and Hinata. Next to Sabuza was Tenten. She hated Tenten. But yet she hated mostly every girl. But that's not the point. Across from Hinata sat Rock Lee and next to him sat no one. But next to no one was Sakura. She was sitting right across from Sabuza. Sabuza hated her the most. She wanted to do nothing more but ring her neck.

Rock Lee handed Sabuza a napkin. "here Sabuza. You should clean off your face." She just gave him a death glare. "Rock Lee even if she toke it she wouldn't know how to use it." Kenji said taking a napkin and wiping Sabuza's face. "HEY I can do it my self" she said swiping Kenji away with her hand. She finished just in time because at that moment none-other-then Naruto Uzumaki walked up to them and sat down next to Lee and across from Kenji. "HEY GUYS!" he said digging in to his food. Sakura looked discussed but continued to talk to Tenten. Hinata and Sabuza blushed and said "hi Naruto." Naruto didn't seam to hear because he continued to eat. Just then a teacher walked over and asked "are you all 7th graders?" they all just looked at her. "uhhh…YES!" Kenji said. The lady just walked away. (every one in the rookie nine but Sasuke,Shikamaru,Sakura, are in 9th grade.) (Sasuke Shikamaru, and Sakura are in 10th they all skipped a grade. And Tenten,Lee, and Neji are in 10th grade)(Sabuza and Uriko are in 8th grade and Kenji is in 9th.) Then Naruto yelled "HI KIBA!" as a boy walked up to the table. He had brown hair and had his usual cote on. He looked up and waved to Naruto. But he didn't see that Kenji got up and made her way silently to the back of Kiba. She hugged him tightly and said "HI KIBA!" still hugging him. "AHHHH! LET GO!" he yelled trying to get her off. But she was a lot stronger. When she let go she smiled brightly and kissed the top of his head. "I missed you Kibikins!" she said. "UHHH YUCK! KENJI! GET OFF!" he yelled rubbing his head. (**There brother and sister. He's Kenji's bro. They are twins.) **

Kenji walked back to her seat just to have to jump back up again. " NEJI!" she yelled hugging him as he came over. "let go or ill have to kill you." He said coldly looking in front of him. "uhhh…eh heh heh…" Kenji said letting go and backing up a little. "awww your no fun Neji! Don't you love your little sister?" she asked all cutely. "no" was all he said before he walked over to where Tenten sat.(**no there not bro and sis!)** Kenji anime sweat dropped and held up a finger but put it down and walked back to her seat. Kiba sat down next to Hinata. After a while of sharing news the bell marked the time for homeroom! "LETS GO HINATA!" yelled Kenji and she ran off to class the others followed. Naruto, Shino and Ino walked to their homeroom. Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaro went to their home room and Kiba,and Choji went to their homeroom. Tenten, Lee and Neji went to theirs. Uriko and Sabuza left to theirs.

**A/N: I might not make classes. You'll have to tell me if you want classes or not. OH YA! Ill update soon I always do! Any who Kenji and Neji are NOT! brother and sisters. Kiba and Kenji are real twin brother and sister. It's a confusing process. But ill explain the best I can. Ok. Neji and Kenji were once good friends when they were little so there like brother and sister. But there not sooo close anymore until…a further chapter!And also Kiba lives with their real mom. Ok… Neji is older then Kenji and Kiba. DUH! And yes I do know that Kiba has a sister named Hana. Kenji is in 9th grade. Kiba is in 9th and Neji is in 10th.And Kenji lives with her team with Anko. And Kenji is not her real name! youll find out what her real name is soon! Ok ya…that sounds gooood! And I need to know…I NEED TO KNOW SOME COLORS IN JAPENESS! Ok ill tell you about Sabuza next. Byby!**

**(you wont know about Uriko for a while) **


	5. Chapter 5

Squad 13

Chapter 5

I all ready said I don't own naruto.

Ring Ring Ring

'_yes! Its about time!' _Kenji thought as the bell rang which marked the end of 3rd period and the start of 4th. '_I hate math. I hate math. I hate math. I hate math. I hate mawah' _Kenji was ripped from her 'important' thoughts while she was walking down to her next class math when she hit something as hard as a rock. '_what the-'_ she thought as she opened her eyes. She looked at the thing as she was still in front of it to see that it was ANKO! '_huh?' _she moved back and thought when she say Anko smiling evilly '_oh no! what did I do now!' _"FOLLOW ME MAGGOT!" she yelled and Kenji followed her down towards the 8th grade corridor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Grrrrrr! I HATE SCIENCE!' _Sabuza was sitting at her lab table in her 4th period class. Science. She was scribbling away on her test when the teacher Mrs. Hench (**my science 6th grade teacher's name was Mrs. Hench and I hated her guts! So she's gonna be in my story! evil grin) **began to talk. "ok class put your pencils down and listen up. Would miss Uchiha please come to the front of the class." She said pointing to the door. Sabuza clenched her fist and went to the front of the room and out the door to see Anko standing there with Kenji. "what's going o- she was cut off by Anko who grabbed her arm and pulled her twords the history room…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Hmmmmmmm…History is sooooooooo boring.' _Uriko thought as she taped her pencil on her desk looking at the black board as the teacher Mr. Heromet **(I just made up a name! O.0)** was talking about the past. Just then Anko came in and shoved a note into the teachers hands and went over to Uriko and pulled her out off the room leaving the class to sit and mumble about what was going on. Uriko,Sabuza,and Kenji followed Anko to their trailer and got shoved on to the couch. "Get ready maggots! Get packed were leaving!" she said smiling "where are we going?" asked Sabuza looking at Anko. The others nodded and Anko looked at them with an evil grin. "Sand Village…"

A/N: LOL! Youll find out why there going to sand village in the next chappi! ok** well there you go. Hope that was long enough for you. If you want something to be done or happen just tell me. Im all open for ideas! Just say the word and ill talk to my friends and well see what we can do. Ok and for those of you who are slower than others Uriko is Choji's adopted sister. Shes adopted because… well youll have to wait and see! ) ok… about Sabuza. Her dad is Zabuza and her brothers are Sasuke and Itachi. (I hope I spelled that right!) Her and her brothers share the same mom? I gess. Ok that sounds gwood. Anywho her and Sasuke are like I dono how many years apart…2 years apart? I dono. Ya…ok. Ya know Sabuza gets the S from Sasuke…and the abuza from Zabuza. Ya…Oh and she HATES Sasuke. She said so. And she hates what the teachers call her. **


End file.
